Live broadcasts of multiple events are brought to viewers on various devices through various known techniques. These techniques are known for recording video feeds of a live event from different cameras. These different cameras are usually provided at different angles in a facility hosting the live event. The video from the cameras is fed to a control room where a production crew edits the different feeds to produce a single video feed broadcast to viewers. The production crew is responsible for creating and showing a replay video of significant events taking place during the live event to viewers.
Typically, the replay video is created by a replay operator by interacting with a user interface provided on a display device. In general, the user interface includes different replay operator modes. The replay operator modes include multiple video window players. Each video window player represents a different angle of a live instance of a live broadcast event. Each of the window players corresponds to each of a video capturing device.
The replay operator modes provide a user interface to select a video segment rapidly from a live broadcast event. In addition, the replay operator modes provide a user interface to edit the video segment for which the replay operator selects and memorizes a time instance at various angle in order to create the replay video. Moreover, the replay operator modes provide a user interface for replaying the replay video at variable speed before live broadcast.